And then she found the Alice Stone!
by Icyfire444
Summary: 12-year-old Mikan Sakura is a transfer student at Alice Academy, and has made many friends. One day on a walk around Mikan found an Alice Stone. Who does it belong to, and what happens to everyone's friendship? READ TO FIND OUT! :D


YAY! My first fanfic! I really hope you enjoy! Also I'd don't care if you review, just I hope you liked it… that's all!

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T GAKUEN ALICE OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT! NOT THE CHARRECTERS OR ANYTHING!

And Then She Found The Alice Stone!

**Prologue **

12- year- old Mikan Sakura was an ordinary girl, at least until she found out she had five different alices. A week after she had found that out she was going to be picked up by her teacher, Narumi sensei. At Alice Academy she made lots of new friends including, the Blackmailing Queen Hotaru Imai, the animal loving Ruka Nogi, and the very mysterious, yet creepy Natsume Hyuuga. One day while on a walk around the school grounds, Mikan finds a mysterious rock; in fact it's actually an Alice Stone! Who does it belong to? What happens if she keeps it? What happens to everyone's friendship? Will it all fall apart? Or will it stay strong and fun? Mikan worries about what will happen next…

**Chapter 1- Well, so you're the new transfer studen**t!

Mikan POV

I'm sure wondering what it's going to be like tomorrow. Just one thing's worrying me- Hotaru said don't worry about it (even though I wasn't) but then she said don't underestimate a lot of the people at the school, they could be dangerous. Now that's what's worrying me! But come to think about it I have three very rare and unusual alices- Nutrilfying (nuflunction) Steeling, and Mind Control. So any ways if they dare bother me, I bet I'll be able to scare them off within a finger snap! Yet as I'm always wondering… What will the other kids be like? Will they be fun-loving, or will they be dark and mysterious? Maybe they'll be a mixture of both! Well I'm going to have to wait and see for myself. I'm just going to go to bed, night.

Hotaru POV

Well I'm sure glad that Mikan's not worrying about tomorrow too much. I really think that I really shouldn't have told her not to underestimate most of the other students because that's what's worrying her. But come to think about it (yet again, just this time it's Hotaru!) she does have three rare and powerful alices, and I bet if anyone bothers her, especially Sumire, she can scare them off within a finger snap! Well I don't really have to worry about it too much now so I think I'll just go to bed. Night.

Normal POV (the next morning)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "What the…" Mikan aroused to her very annoying alarm clock. "Hotaru! Can I barrow your BAKA gun?" "Why? Why do you bother me for this?" Hotaru yelled back sounding pretty mad. "Um… Can't you here my alarm clock?"Questioned Mikan. "Why yes I can! Why don't you just turn it off? It's not as if it runs away from you! Wait…" Hotaru had a very bad and unusual thought just now. "Can I just freaking barrow it?" Mikan yelled as she wondered 'Why the heck am I chasing my alarm clock?' "Wait, Mikan… why are you chasing you alarm clock?" Hotaru curiously observed as she cleaned the BAKA canon. "Because, it won't let me turn it off. Every time I get about 10 feet from it, it runs away from me!" Shouted now a very mad Mikan. "Well, stop chasing it and be still!" Hotaru got her BAKA Conon out. "W-What are you doing?" Mikan watched Hotaru silently. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Hotaru was now spreading a smirk.  
>BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Mikan only stared as her alarm clock blew to pieces. "Well?" Hotaru asked. "No thanks, or thank you?" "Oh sorry Hotaru! Thanks." Mikan said after she realized that she was in a daze. "I'm going to go get dressed." Mikan left the room thinking about something, but who knows what. "You better be ready within 20 minutes." Hotaru yelled. "OK!"<p>

Mikan POV (at the class room)

Well so far no one looks dangerous, well… except for that raven-haired boy with the crimson eyes all the way in the back. I think I'll do fine!

Normal POV (at the class room)

"Everyone this is Mikan Sakura" Said Narumi-sense. "Hello everyone! I'm Mikan Sakura, pleasure to meet you!" Mikan said to the class wondering why most of the boys in class had hearts in their eyes. Then she realized they also had stars… "Ok then! Mikan I'll give you a partner to show you around a bit!" Narumi cheered. "Anyone volunteer?" Every boy in the class except for the raven-haired boy raised their hand. "OK then I'll give you Natsume." Narumi sneered as he pointed to the raven-haired boy, while a girl with green hair, eyes had turned to flames. She raised her hand. "Sense! Why did you give him to her, he doesn't deserve a looser!" she yelped. All of the boys eyes turned to her, on fire and creepy. "Well if he doesn't want to be my partner he doesn't I'll just have to find a new one I guess." Mikan answer quickly. She could sense trouble was coming. If she hadn't said that the girl with green hair and looked like a cat would have been dead by now. "OK so Natsume are you going to be dear Mikan's partner?" Narumi asked. He knew he always made Natsume mad like this. "Hn." Natsume grunted. Narumi also knew that "Hn" was Natsume's way of saying "Whatever you big mistake of a teacher."

Mikan POV

Oh ya… did I forget to tell you that I actually have five alices? Well if I didn't, I do. They're that I can read minds, and I can sense how people around me feel. It's kind of cool I guess.

Hotaru POV

Mikan how exactly did you get in to my life? If anyone knows that we're friends… I'm so going to shoot you and them literally. Well… anyways why did you have to cause so much damn commotion? For once be a normal girl, technically its impossible now because you're going to Alice Academy, but at least TRY to fit in!

Normal POV

"OK, so are there any questions?" Narumi-sense asked. "Mikan what kind of alice do you have?" A boy with dirty blond hair questioned her. "That's a very good question Kitsuneme." Narumi complimented. "Well you see I have quite a few actually. Indeed I have five. They're Nutrilfying, Steeling, Mind control, Reading minds, and Sensing how the people around me feel." Mikan said. Everyone stared with wide eyes. "Narumi-sense can we have the rest of the hour as… you know…free time?" yet another boy with dirty blond hair said. "Why yes Koko! Everyone this will be a great time to get to know Mikan!" Narumi-sense yelled out. Sumire, the girl with green hair walked up to Mikan.

Mikan POV

Hey that Sumire girl is walking up to me! My sweat drops a little. "Hey! Mikan! Why did you take advantage of my Natsume-kun?" Now she was looking outraged. "Well? Answer me!" She sure has quite the temper. "I didn't. And how does he BELONG to you? It's not as if you bought him!" I said quite plainly. "Wa-Wait! You have a steeling alice! Stay away from me!" Geez! Why did she have to yell in my ear? I bet the people in Europe herd her! "Loud mouth." Said some stranger. "N-Natsume? Wh-Why did you call me t-that?" she wailed. In my ear. Again. "I called you a loud mouth so what" He said plainly. She really needs some therapy. _BIG TIIME_! "The truth can be pretty insulting can't it?" I agreed. This really did the trick; I swore she was shooting fire at me! Now I see what Hotaru meant… some may be powerful and dangerous… but others are just plain weird! "Well?" That Koko boy or whatever his name is came by. "Oh! Hi you must be Koko! I'm Mikan Sakura." I greeted Koko. "H-Hi!" A tinge of blush showed up. "Why time goes by fast now doesn't it!" Narumi-sense queered. "Time for your next class!" There was a big groan. "Oh wait! Actually you guys have the rest of the day with your ability class!" All of the class cheered except for the Dangerous ability class.

Normal POV (at the dangerous ability class)

"Why we have a new student. She's very powerful too." Grinned Persona. "This _'__The Dark Leopard__.'_" "Hi." Mikan said coolly.

_Flashback-_

"_Now remember Mikan, in Dangerous Ability you should act cool, or else they won't welcome you. Got it? Narumi-sense said "Yes I do." Mikan replied._

_End Flashback._

Mikan POV

I wonder why I'm always in a class with Natsume. It's just so weird! I mean come on! He's always somewhere near me! "So Dark Leopard, what are you alice(s)?" Persona asked "Well you see I have five. Nutrifying, Steeling, Mind control, Reading People's minds, and feeling how the people around me feel." I said. The last one has another side to it… I also can tell where my friends and loved ones are because of it. But I really don't feel like explaining it right now. I noticed everyone had wide eyes, well except for Natsume. He already knew, so it wasn't a surprise for him. I really don't know why but for some reason everyone is always wide-eyed when I tell them about my alice(s). It's so weird "Now everyone we are going to make…. Alice…Stones…"

HEY! It's a lil cliffy! I bet you're wondering what happens next! The next will probably come out next week!


End file.
